Almost Lover
by dreams-of-mist
Summary: What do you do when the man you love doesn’t know you? When the memories of what used to be are but a bitter reminder? Mamoru has no recollection of who Usagi is to him, and she bears the knowledge of their love alone. How much heartache can one take?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

-- Almost Lover --

**by: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** What do you do when the man you love doesn't know you? When the memories of what used to be are but a bitter reminder? Mamoru has no recollection of who Usagi is to him, and she bears the knowledge of their love alone. How much heartache can one take?

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, this is a new story that I've been thinking about writing for a while. I still plan on completing "Bittersweet Goodbye", but I was itching to get started on this new fanfic.

The inspiration for it was a song called **"Almost Lover"** by **A Fine Frenzy**. It's an absolutely gorgeous song, and it reminded me of Usagi and Mamoru, specifically the part in the Sailor Moon R story arc where Mamoru had no recollection of his previous life, or even his incarnation as Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi was the only one who remembered their love. I thought this chapter of the Usagi/Mamoru saga had been tackled one too many times by other fanfic writers, and I wasn't planning to add myself to that long queue, but I just couldn't resist trying my hand at it and exploring the emotions of Usagi and Mamoru during this time.

This fanfic will be a bit like a songfic; I'll be writing the story based on the lyrics of the song, and using the verses to shape each chapter. Hopefully I do the song and one of my favourite love stories justice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the song "Almost Lover", Sailor Moon, or any of the characters in the anime/manga. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken

**-- CHAPTER 1 --**

**

* * *

**

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

* * *

His long, callused fingers moved slowly down her arm, playing across her skin like a pianist's fingers dancing along the keys. Each brush, each touch, sent a shiver down her spine, as if she was receiving true love's first kiss, time and time again.

"Cold?" He pulled her closer still, and wrapped her more securely in his arms. He drew the blanket up and tucked it around her waist. "You've got goosebumps on your arm. I should've brought an extra blanket…"

"Mmm, no, I'm fine. You worry too much," she said laughingly, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I admit it's a constant affliction where you're concerned, Princess. All the more reason for you to stay here, so I can keep my eyes on you."

Soft lips pressed kisses along her bare shoulder, travelling up the side of her neck, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"And let's not forget my lips and hands. They like keeping on you, too." He grinned against the delicate skin at her nape, his poet's mouth turned up with devilish glee.

She practically purred under his touch, his knowing hands stirring up memories of heated gasps, of moonlight, of captured sighs and long caresses.

"The chambermaids in your palace are going to be very happy while I'm off performing my ambassadorial duties on Mars for the next few days. In my absence, they'll all be vying for those very eyes, hands, and lips," she joked lightly.

One moment she was staring out at the glittering blue ocean, watching the fiery sun fade into twilight, the deep hues of red, orange, and gold blazing across the horizon. The next, she was staring up at the still-blue sky, the wispy white clouds playing peek-a-boo between the furls of the palm tree leaves. Her back, which was just a second ago warm against the hard planes of her lover's chest, was now flat against the soft sand, her legs tangled within the worn blanket. An unmovable weight perched above her and she was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze.

"There's no one, but you. Haven't I proved that to you by now? The only woman I want is you. For now. Forever."

With her heart in her throat, she reached up and caressed his brow. She brushed away the stern lines on his face and watched the tension ease out of his arms and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him downwards; he lowered his body towards her without hesitation. When she felt his lips touch hers, she poured her heart into the kiss, telling him without words that she trusted him, that she loved him, that she was sorry, and that she meant to have his forgiveness, as well.

When they finally drew apart, her lips were bruised, her cheeks flushed from passion. His cobalt eyes were dark with passion, with lust, with love.

"I love you, Endymion."

"I love you, Serenity."

* * *

She awoke with a start, the vestiges of the dream still playing over in her mind. For a moment she didn't know where she was, the room more foreign to her than the sandy beaches of her dream. A beach she had never been to as Usagi, but was oh-so familiar to Serenity.

Usagi rubbed her hands over her face, willing away the fogginess of sleep. She glanced over at the clock, and the digital red numbers read out 6:23 am.

On most days, she slept through the jarring noise of the alarm, until someone, usually her mom, came to physically force her out of bed and off to school.

This was the fourth day in a row she had woken up before the sun even rose.

"It's those damn dreams…why am I remembering now, especially when…"

Usagi could barely finish the thought; she couldn't ignore the squeezing pain in her heart. Careful not to wake Luna, who was still curled up at the foot of the bed and fast asleep, she slipped out of bed, and out into the hallway.

The house was still quiet and the sun's rays were only starting to peek through the windows, casting pale oranges and yellows into the darkness, forcing the shadows back. Even Ikuko wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes. Usagi found the silence both strange and comforting.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom, she silently shut the door and turned on the lights. The instant glare of the fluorescent lights forced her to cringe and close her eyes. When the stinging sensation passed, she gazed at the girl in the mirror. She looked paler than usual. There were bruised purple shadows under the eyes that didn't use to be there. And a sadness that couldn't be completely concealed behind the cornflower blue.

On a sigh, she looked away. Her gaze was becoming more and more haunted these last few days. If the dreams kept up, pretty soon her friends would start to worry. They had plenty of problems to deal with already…they didn't need to be concerned about her on top of everything else.

'Stupid dreams,' she thought tiredly. Why was she having them now? Was this a new form of torture the Dark Kingdom had cooked up? Wasn't it bad enough right now? But on top of it, to show her what used to be…?

"…and may never be again," she whispered aloud.

Resigned, she went through her usual morning ritual when getting ready for school. By the time she left the bathroom, the sun was up, and Ikuko was just emerging from the bedroom.

"Usagi, you're up early," she said with much surprise in her voice.

"I didn't sleep well."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I actually had a beautiful dream…I just wish I didn't have to wake up."

"Oh, Usagi, my little dreamer. Don't be sad, dreams can always come true, right?" Ikuko teased.

"Right," Usagi replied, though there was little optimism in her voice.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey? You don't seem like you're usual self…" Ikuko looked worriedly at her daughter. This was the second day in the row she had found her daughter up before her, and Usagi's spirit was unusually down lately.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Nothing a nap after school can't fix."

"Well, okay, if you're sure. Come down for breakfast when you're ready. I'll make your favourite – pancakes with strawberries."

"Thanks, Mum. I'll be down after I get dressed."

Twenty-five minutes later, Usagi was seated at the kitchen table, a plate of hot pancakes and freshly sliced strawberries sitting enticingly before her. Ikuko became more concerned as she watched her normally ravenous daughter slowly pick at her meal.

"Good morning, everyone," Kenji Tsukino announced, strolling into the kitchen already dressed for work. "Why, Usagi, you're up already! This is twice in a row now – I hope you're making a habit of this so Haruna-sensei won't be able to give you any more detention slips for being late!" He winked at his daughter as he crossed the room to give a morning kiss to his wife.

"Kenji, I think something's wrong with Usagi," Ikuko whispered. "Look at her plate. She's still on her second pancake. And it's already been 10 minutes."

"What? Our Usagi without an appetite? That is strange." Turning back to his daughter, he looked at her more critically. She looked fine to him…but just as Ikuko said, she was only halfheartedly eating her breakfast.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay? It's not like you to eat so little, especially when it comes to your favourites."

"I'm just not hungry, Dad," Usagi got up from the table and brought her dishes over to the sink. "I think I'll head out for school now."

"But, school doesn't start for another forty-five minutes." Ikuko was shocked; Usagi arriving on time for classes was one thing. Getting there early was quite another. "Are you sure, you're alright, honey?"

"I'm fine, really Mom, you don't need to worry. I'm going to get my bag upstairs."

Usagi dashed up the steps quickly, eager to get away from her parents' concerned and prying eyes. When she got back to her bedroom, Luna was finally up and waiting for her, her yellow eyes watchful and piercing as she stared at her young charge.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan. You're up early again today."

"Yeah, lots of people pointing that out to me today. I noticed already, thanks."

Sarcasm was a rarity from Usagi, and Luna felt troubled.

"It's the dreams isn't it? Usagi-chan, is everything al-"

"STOP IT! Everyone needs to stop asking me if I'm alright! GOD! Just leave me alone, I'M FINE!" Usagi's voice broke towards the end, her eyes desperate and pleading. She fell back alongside her door, sliding down until she was sitting down, her head buried in her arms against her knees.

Luna hopped down from the bed, winding her body around Usagi's leg, doing what she could to comfort her princess. "I didn't realize just how sad the dreams were making you, Usagi-chan," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

Tiredly, Usagi lifted her head and stared out into her room, not really seeing anything.

"It's sad, Luna, so sad to dream about the past." Usagi closed her eyes, and instantly she was transported to the world she saw every night in her dreams for the last four days. "I can see it so clearly, these dreams which are not dreams. I can remember what his hands feel like when they're clasping mine tightly. I can feel the softness of his lips when he leans in to kiss me. I can hear every word he whispers in my ear, as if he spoke them to me yesterday." Usagi shook her head, as if trying to dispel these images.

"Why, Luna, why am I remembering now? When it's so hard…when he doesn't even _see_ me!"

Luna had no answer for her, and Usagi knew this. It was a question she had already asked many times.

The two of them sat there silently, the ticking of the clock the only sound in the room. Eventually Usagi got up, picked up her school bag, and headed for the door.

"Usagi-chan?"

She paused. "Yes, Luna?"

"It'll be okay, you'll see."

Usagi had no response for that. "Bye, Luna."

Luna waited until she heard the front door open and close. Once she was sure Usagi had left, she immediately messaged the other girls.

"ANOTHER DREAM LAST NIGHT. IT HIT HER HARD. TRY TO CHEER HER UP TODAY, OK?"

Convinced that the other four senshi would take care of Usagi while at school, Luna sat on the windowsill, a feline sentinel, waiting for her princess to return home.

* * *

Outside, the birds were chirping and singing, but Usagi could find no joy in their song. This last dream had affected her more than the other ones.

This was the first dream where he said "I love you."

The echo of his voice rang is her head, and she couldn't clear it.

"OHH!"

Usagi fell backwards, already bracing herself for impact against the cement sidewalk. A pair of warm hands grabbed her shoulders at the last minute, and she managed to stumble forward, finding her face pressed up against a familiar chest…

"Watch where you're going, Odango-Atama! You're going to seriously injure some poor helpless pedestrian, one day!"

She knew that voice, knew the lilt and tone of it, how it could become commanding and strong when leading an army, and soft and husky when murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. She looked up at him, and her heart stirred as it always did at the sight of him. He looked like a fallen angel, a beautiful sculpted face framed by jet black hair. His poet's mouth was quirked into a grin as he teased her mercilessly.

"You're really going to have to learn how to stay upright on your own two feet, Odango. There's not going to be a knight in shining armour to save you all the time, you know?"

Usagi gasped, and forcibly pushed herself away from him. She stared at him, wide-eyed and trembling.

"Mamoru…how could you say that?" she whispered.

Mamoru was at a total lost as to what to do. One moment he was teasing the young, blonde-haired girl for her klutziness, as per their usual ritual, and the next she was staring at him as if he had singlehandedly ripped out her heart.

He didn't know why, but the sight of Usagi Tsukino nearly in tears was a sharp blow to his system. He could barely stand it…and he had no idea why. The urge to comfort her was overwhelming; it was almost a physical need that bordered on painful.

"Usagi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought we were just doing our usual bickering. Are you okay?" He reached out for her, unthinking, his hand involuntarily moving to brush away her tears, as if it was the most natural thing in the world…

Abruptly Usagi pushed his hand away and stepped back. Her eyes were dry, but they were filled with a heavy sorrow he couldn't understand.

"I'm fine, Mamoru-san. Sorry, I completely overreacted. Just forget about it."

"Usagi-"

"I have to go now." The words came out in a rush. All she could think about was getting away before she broke down completely. "I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry. Take care, Mamoru-san."

And then she was gone.

She had run six blocks before she stopped. Without turning, she knew he hadn't followed. Nearly blinded by the tears threatening to fall, she collapsed on a bench, and obscured by the plants and bushes, she wept.

He was Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Kamen, and Mamoru Chiba. He was the love of her life.

And he didn't even know it.

* * *

**-- end of chapter 1 --**

* * *

Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Thank you for taking the time to read "Almost Lover" and please review – it's always wonderful to hear from you guys! If you have time, I hope you check out my other two fanfics. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**- Almost Lover -**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** What do you do when the man you love doesn't know you? When the memories of what used to be are but a bitter reminder? Mamoru has no recollection of who Usagi is to him, and she bears the knowledge of their love alone. How much heartache can one take?

**Author's Note:** Are you surprised there's already a chapter 2 for this fanfic?! I know I am!! Considering my track record, this is one of my fastest 'next releases', so I'm feeling pretty good about myself, haha. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the song "Almost Lover", Sailor Moon, or any of the characters in the anime/manga. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken

**  
- CHAPTER 2 -**

**

* * *

**

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

* * *

She stirred, waking up to darkness. A familiar warmth was missing, and she could feel the cool emptiness besides her.

Serenity twisted her body around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Enydmion. Finding him missing, she pushed herself up, the rustling of sheets stirring in the stillness of the silent twilight.

"Endymion?"

"Shhh…I'm right here, love. Go back to sleep."

"You're dressed." His shielded crest shone black against the moonlight and was cool against her fingertips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"I have trouble getting you out of the bed before the guards make their rounds at sunrise. Now you're up in the middle of the night, trying to sneak off, and I have nothing to worry about?"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to disturb you. In my defense, I was going to leave you a note."

"Tell me what's happening. I can see the concern right on your face."

Endymion leaned into her hand as it caressed his face, reveling in the gentle and soothing touch. He covered it with his own, bringing their joined hands to his lips. He pressed a hard kiss against her fingers and then held her palm against his heart.

"I have to head back to Earth. A war has broken out between rival factions on the southern continent. I need to get there quickly and put a stop to it before more blood is shed."

"Surely the shitennou can handle it. You don't need to go."

"You know I can't do that. Things are so chaotic on Earth as it is. If we let this fight go on for too long, it could be just the thing that starts a full-blown world war. I can't let this be the tipping point for that. You feel it, don't you? The encroaching darkness that's infecting people's hearts. I'm not going to let it get Earth so easily. If the situation were reversed, wouldn't you want to be there?"

"Yes, of course, I would. There's the little matter of four sailor senshi who would never let me anywhere near a fight, however."

"Thank goodness for that," Endymion murmured.

"Endy-"

"Serenity, please. I'll be fine; I've fought in more dangerous situations than this. And I'll go with more peace of mind, knowing that you're here, safe and sound, tucked away where the darkness can't touch you. I want you dreaming of my happy return, not having nightmares about how many different ways I might die."

"How am I supposed to sleep, knowing you're riding off into battle somewhere?"

"I'll sing you to sleep. I know a song, a lullaby I picked up during my travels."

"Endymion, a lullaby is not going to make me close my eyes and forget that you might be heading into certain death. I know I may appear like a pretty simple-minded and scatter-brained princess sometimes, but if you honestly think-"

He stopped her in mid-tirade, sealing her mouth with his own. He didn't let her go till he felt her soften against him, the tension easing out of her shoulders, and a soft sigh escape her lips.

"First of all, I'm not such an incompetent prince that I would be so easily killed. I'm one of the most skilled fighters in all the land, actually," he said, a hint of smugness in his voice. "I've trained just as hard, if not harder, than any soldier under my command, so have a little faith in me, sweetheart. And second of all, just humour me. Please?"

He was giving her the puppy-dog eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. She glared at him once, just to let him know she was on to him. Regardless, she did as he asked and lay down. The pillow was cool against her face.

Endymion pulled the covers up to her shoulders, his hand lingering a little longer against her skin.

Softly, his voice smoothly sliding along the air, he sang.

"_Cierras ya tus ojitos.  
__Duermete sin temor.  
__Sueña con angelitos  
__parecidos a ti.  
__Y te agarrare tu mano.  
__Duermete sin temor.  
__Cuando tu despiertes,  
__yo estare aqui."_

His baritone voice held her enthralled. The words fell effortlessly from his poet's mouth, coaxing her to slumber. Against her will, she could feel her body relax, her eyelids growing heavier. With each passing second, the image of Endymion grew more unfocused, and the intervals between each glimpse grew longer.

"_Y te agarrare tu mano.  
__Dueremete sin temor.  
__Cuando tu despiertes,  
__yo estare aqui."_

The hand he held fell slack in his grasp, the elegant fingers splayed open against the ivory sheets. Carefully, Endymion tucked it back under the covers, careful not to disturb his sleeping princess. He leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss across her brow; her crescent moon insignia glowed against his warm breath, as if even unconscious, she could feel him near.

He had cheated a little, drawing upon the power of Elysion to help send her into the world of dreams. Silently, he picked up his scabbard and walked towards the open balcony doors. With a last glance towards Serenity, he leaped into the night and prepared for war.

* * *

She woke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dim light of dawn that filtered through her drapes. Her cheeks were damp from tears she didn't even know she shed while dreaming.

Usagi reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a pen from the drawer. She leaned over the side of her bed, reaching for the stack of disorganized school papers. Quickly, she scribbled down some words and slipped the paper inside her knapsack. With a weary scrub of her face, she got out of bed to face the day.

* * *

The morning seemed to drag on forever. After another pointed remark from Ms. Haruna-san about her newfound punctuality, the morning ritual of classes, equations, and Japanese literature passed in a hazy blur. Some days it felt like she was just going through the motions of simply _being_.

The lunch bell couldn't come fast enough. Usagi was the first out the door, racing to find a fellow senshi who was normally enclosed in the library at this hour. Even through the horde of students, she had no trouble spotting her friend between the bodies.

"Ami-chan!"

The blue-haired senshi turned her head around; she thought she heard her name over the din of the crowd.

"Hi, Usagi-chan."

"Are you busy right now?"

"Not particularly. I was just going to finish up another English novel on Mr. Spiegel-san's recommended reading list. It's called "Pride and Prejudice", and it's actually quite good."

"I have a favour to ask. And we might need the Mercury computer."

"Is this a senshi-related matter? Is there something wrong?" Ami asked, alarmed. She scanned the hallways quickly, but could find nothing amiss.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just need you to translate something for me." Arm in arm, they exited the school doors.

"The Mercury computer can translate over 10,000 different languages and dialects, alien or otherwise. Did you come across some old Lunarian texts?" she asked, excited at the prospect of examining the remnants of a lost language.

"Um…no, I don't think it's Lunarian." They had reached the edge of the grassy school grounds, and the two of them settled underneath a large tree. "It's an Earth language. Something I heard in a dream. I tried to sound it out as best I could, but here, see what you can make of it."

Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out the hastily scribbled piece of paper she grabbed that morning. Ami gave it a quick scan, her eyes narrowing in concentration. She pulled out the mini-computer with the Mercury insignia on it, careful to make sure no one was watching. Quickly, she scanned the page, and watched as the machine searched it's nearly infinite memory banks, searching for a match.

A red light began to blink suddenly, signaling the results.

"What does it say?"

"Here, read it for yourself, Usagi-chan. And remember, it's only a rough translation, based on what you wrote down."

Usagi gingerly took the small blue device and scanned the tinted screen.

"_And close your eyes.  
__Sleep without fear.  
__Dreaming of angels  
__like you.  
__And I will hold your hand.  
__Sleep without fear.  
__When you wake up,  
__I would be here._

_And I will hold your hand.  
__Sleep without fear.  
__When you wake up,  
__I would be here."_

Usagi could feel her heart in her throat, and a crushing wave of sadness fall upon her. For a second, the grief was overwhelming, and it passed, leaving her drained.

"Usagi-chan?"

"He lied to me, Ami-chan." There was a tremour in her voice.

"Who did?"

"Endymion. He sang me this lullaby…he promised to be there when I woke up. And I waited. Everyday I waited."

Ami was quiet. Luna had mentioned that Usagi was having dreams of the past, mostly involving Mamoru-san, or rather Prince Endymion. Seeing her friend suffer, she wished she could do more to ease the pain.

"He came back, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. More than a week had passed. I watched for him each night before I fell asleep, and woke up disappointed every morning he wasn't there. But in the end, I knew he would come back to me, and he did."

With agonized eyes, Usagi turned to Ami.

"I don't know if Mamoru is going to come back me. Everyday I wake up, praying that this will be the day, _this_ will be the day he recognizes me as more than Odango-Atama. I don't know if he'll ever remember. I…I don't know if I can keep believing. I'm losing my faith, Ami-chan." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm losing my faith."

There were no words that she could say to make things right. Instead, Ami reached out and grasped Usagi's hand. Under the clear sky, beneath the shade of fresh spring leaves, they sat together. Ami's feelings were unspoken, but understood plainly by her princess.

'_I'm here for you.'_

* * *

**- end of chapter 2 -**

* * *

Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Sorry that Mamoru didn't make an appearance in this chapter – I tried to fit him in, but it just didn't feel right for the flow of the story. He will DEFINITELY make an appearance in chapter 3, however. Thank you for taking the time to read "Almost Lover" and please review – it's always wonderful to hear from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**- Almost Lover -**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** What do you do when the man you love doesn't know you? When the memories of what used to be are but a bitter reminder? Mamoru has no recollection of who Usagi is to him, and she bears the knowledge of their love alone. How much heartache can one take?

**Author's Note:** Hello readers, I'm back! Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of "Almost Lover". Also, I have no idea how often and what type of street festivals take place in Japan, so I'm taking some creative liberties here, haha. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the song "Almost Lover", Sailor Moon, or any of the characters in the anime/manga. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken

**- CHAPTER 3 -**

* * *

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images**

**

* * *

**The Juuban district was alive with sights, smells, and sounds. The streets were lined with vendors, selling takoyakis, pork dumplings, silk purses, fashion jewelry, fresh-cut flowers, wooden sculptures, and everything in between. The annual street festival was in full swing, and the weather couldn't be more perfect - clear blue skies with not a trace of clouds anywhere. A live band was playing outdoors, the faint sounds of guitars and drums hanging like a necklace in the air**.**

Usagi wandered down the street, working her way through the crowds. She had promised to meet the girls at the picnic tables by the wisteria trees at 11 am. She glanced down at her watch – 11:10. Oops.

She picked up her pace, weaving gracefully between the elderly who walked slowly, the kids who raced between their legs, and the adults who chased after them.

"UMPH!"

Usagi felt herself falling back, her shoulder aching from the collision with the big burly man who had been too intent on pursuing his ice cream covered son to notice anyone else around.

Strong hands caught her from behind, steadying her before she could fall on any innocent bystander.

"Are you okay?" a rough voice asked from behind.

Usagi held her breath.

* * *

"Are you okay?" a rough voice asked from behind.

Serenity turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine, Endy. Just had the wind knocked out of me for a second there. It's so crowded here, and everyone's moving so fast! I had no idea an Earth bazaar could be so lively." All around, the town square was alive with people, eager to wheel and deal in the dynamic ritual of barter and trade. In the background, a travelling troubadour was playing his fiddle, his music gliding along the pulse and hum of the vibrant city.

"That man should've apologized. He practically bulldozed over you!" Just thinking about it made Endymion's face darken.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I'm not so fragile that the slightest touch will shatter me. I'm not made of porcelain, you know."

"I wouldn't say you're fragile. More like…delicate."

"Delicate?" She arched a single royal brow. "I do not see how that's a step up from 'fragile'."

"It is. Several steps up, in fact. I could have said 'breakable', or 'frail', but gallantly refrained from saying such. So, when you think about it, 'delicate' is actually quite a compliment." Endymion grinned, his usual stern face turned boyish when painted with his crooked smile.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh and step further into his embrace.

"You, your majesty, are quite the cheeky prince," she murmured.

"And you, fair princess, have captured my heart."

If possible, Serenity's smile grew even wider, the happiness positively glowing from her face. She threw her arms around his neck, went up on her tiptoes, and firmly pressed her lips against his.

Endymion groaned low in his throat. The little vixen was driving him crazy with her lips. While her sweetly innocent kisses at the beginning of their courtship had made his heart tremble and his knees weak, her newfound boldness was intoxicatingly appealing. She was grazing her teeth along his lower lip, gently tugging at it-

'OW!'

Ok. THAT was not so gentle.

He could feel her barely contained laugh vibrating against his lips – she did that on purpose, the little minx! He pulled back and opened his eyes and saw the clear blue of hers staring back. They were alight with mischief, and damn if she didn't look gorgeous standing there. Her cheeks were faintly flushed and her full-lips rosy and parted.

"Keep this up, darling, and we're going to have to have to cut this trip short," Endymion seductively whispered. His lips glided across the sensitive flesh beneath her ear. His wide hands crept up along her hips, lightly grazing the undersides of her breasts, as his long fingers toyed with the golden strands of her hair. She shivered delicately and wondered if he could hear the pounding of her unsteady heart.

Serenity swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

"I think our royal guards and chaperones might have something to say about that."

Endymion sent a furtive glance over her shoulder, and sure enough, Malachite and Mina, both in civilian clothing, were trying their best to be invisible and noticeable at the same time. The two were still not quite getting along with one another, but were doing their best to perform their assigned duties and look out for their royal charges who had insisted on gallivanting about the city square, granted incognito.

"Hmm, you have got a good point, Serenity. Seduction of a princess is a task better suited to dark corners, secluded rosebushes, and deserted hallways. An audience we can do without."

He suddenly rested his hands on her waist, strong and sure, and gently urged her into a soft sway. She could feel the excitement shimmering underneath his skin and she raised a curious gaze at him. He grinned as they continued to dance in rhythm with the troubadour's music, and bringing her close, he whispered against her ear.

"What say you we make a run for it?" Her eyes widened as if in protest, but he knew that the idea was tantalizing to her; a person of decorum, Serenity most certainly was not.

"We can't."

"We can."

"They'll chase after us."

"We'll have a head start."

"They'll catch us."

"Not if we hide."

"This is insane."

"Isn't that the point?"

In an instant the decision was made. They left abruptly, a flurry of movement where absolute stillness reigned just moments before.

Heart pounding in time with their steps across the pavement, she clutched his hand tightly, his warm, callused fingers a source of strength. Sounds and colours flew past them. Above the din of the bargain hunters and profit making merchants, she could vaguely make out the alarmed shouts of their pursuers.

They dashed around an unending number of corners, slipping past crowded stalls and startled peasants. Breathlessly she followed him, gripping her dress firmly in her other hand, careful not to get tangled in the pools of cloth that swam against her legs.

And just as abruptly he pulled her into a narrow alley where the sunlight was muted against the towering walls.

"Did we lose th-"

He dragged her roughly into a kiss, pushing her against the cool stone, his hands moving possessively over the curves of her hips, her waist. His lips left a heated path against her already flushed skin as they trailed across her jaw line and down her neck.

Her legs felt weak, her body battered by sensations so brilliant, the whole world shimmered and glowed. She gasped, clutching his shoulder tightly, her nails leaving tiny crescent moons across the ridges of his taunt back.

Then his lips were back on hers, bruising, rough, even as one of his hands continued to cradle her head gently against the stone slabs. He wanted to drink in all her sighs, every gasp, every moan, to make her as mad for him as he was for her. When she arched against him, molding her softness against his body, he felt his usual self-control fraying at the seams, pulling viciously to be free. It was always like this with her. The need to take, to plunder, warring with the desire to give, to cherish, to be gentle.

And still he couldn't get enough of her.

She could feel the warmth in the pit of her stomach pool and spread. She plunged her fingers into his ebony hair, tugging on the strands, gripping his head closer to her as his mouth did devilish things to her body. Her whole system felt alive, primed and vibrating.

But it was Endymion who pushed away first, sucking in air like his life depended on it. God, Serenity tested his limits like no other.

She was a disheveled mess. Her hair stood up on all ends, one shoulder was bare, there were smudges of dirt and dust on her dress, and she had a dazed, bemused look upon her face. Here was a princess who threw caution to wind, ignored the rules of polite society, and had just gotten thoroughly ravished in a darkened alley.

No wonder he was hopelessly, madly in love with her.

And while the temptation to continue kissing her senseless was almost too much to bear, he was fully aware of how truly innocent she was. The memory of her shaking like a leaf under his touch the very first time he kissed her was still fresh in his mind. The tentative way her mouth had moved under his, the shock and rush of colour to her face when she felt his tongue touch hers. Serenity was by no means a worldly courtesan or practiced lover

"You take my breath away," he murmured. He leaned forward, grazing his knuckles against her flushed cheeks.

If possible, Serenity's faced turned more crimson, her gaze held by the midnight blue eyes that stared back at her. Eyes that were flecked with hints of gray, eyes that could be mysterious and shrouded with secrets, but were always open and naked to her.

She was well aware of how vulnerable she was to him, how she wore her heart on her sleeve for the world to see. The other senshi worried for her, concerned that she didn't keep enough of herself protected, afraid that if something terrible ever happened, there would not be enough pieces left of her broken heart and soul to bring her back.

But they didn't see what she saw when she looked into Endymion's eyes.

As surely as he held her heart, she knew she had his.

Nuzzling against his gentle touch, Serenity savoured the warmth and strength that seeped through his fingers, delighted in the smooth path he traced from cheek to chin to ear and back again.

"I wish it could always be like this. You. Me. The sun. The music and the laughter. And all the time in the world to just love."

His hand stopped. He cupped the back of her neck, drawing her forward till she could feel his breath fan across her forehead, and the brush of his lips pressed over where her insignia would be.

"Serenity…" he breathed, "that is what it feels like every time I'm with you."

Her heart leapt in her throat. How she could've been so lucky as to find Endymion in all the galaxies was beyond her. "Oh, my love," she sighed, basking in the perfect moment, childishly wanting it to go on forever, but knowing that all good things had to come to an end.

And what better way to herald that ending than with the appearance of two very ticked off / worried / irritated / rumpled guardians?

"Serenity! There you are! Do you realize that you nearly gave me a heart attack?! What if something had happened to you? OH NO, not on my watch, sister. If you think that-"

"Endymion! Have you lost your mind taking off like that? Gadding about the city unprotected and with the Moon Princess no less? Have you any idea of the number of risks and-"

Conspiratorially, Endymion leaned over to Serenity and asked breezily, "Want to make a run for it again?"

And her peals of laughter were just about one of the loveliest things he had ever heard.

* * *

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Dazed, Usagi forcefully pulled herself back to the present. For a moment the street vendors and the juggling buskers seemed both real and foreign to her, the images overlapping with the memories in her head of merchants selling fabric out of their wooden carts and the acrobats and fire eaters performing in the town square.

"Miss? Is everything okay?"

A face suddenly came into view, but she already knew it wasn't _him_. The soft brown eyes and curly chestnut hair only confirmed what she had felt in heart when his hands had braced her fall.

She would know his touch anywhere.

"OH! I'm sorry. Thank you for catching me in mid-fall. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Not at all, I'm happy I caught you in time. Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little spaced out there for a moment. I was actually wondering if I would have to carry you off to the trailer!"

"Ummm…carry me off to your trailer?" Great…first she was late, then she was almost run over, and now she was about to be abducted by a crazy person. Clearly she was low on the good karma today.

'Maybe he won't notice me edging away…' Last resort, she would start screaming like a crazy person. (Though not the same type of crazy as her supposed 'saviour'.)

"OH! Sorry!" Immediately the man's arms went up as if he was surrendering and proving that he wasn't armed. "That came out all wrong. I swear I'm not some creeper or weirdo stalker. The Trailer is what we call the makeshift emergency medical centre. We being the hospital volunteers, doctors, and interns. We set up The Truck every year for the festival by the water fountain. See? It's just behind you to your left."

Still a little weary, Usagi glanced over her shoulder, and sure enough, there was a huge white trailer with "EMERGENCY MEDICAL CENTRE" painted across the metal paneling. Emblazoned on the door was a bright red cross.

"Well, how do I know you really work there? For all I know, that's what you say to all the girls you save so that they let their guard down around you," she teased.

"I have proof!" He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and dug around quickly.

"AH-HAH!" he exclaimed, proffering his prize for Usagi to see.

She couldn't keep the rollicking laughter from spilling out, her sides in stitches as she examined the 'proof' through her teared-up eyes.

"A LOLLIPOP? That's your so-called proof?"

The man sheepishly grinned at Usagi as she continued to work through her laughing fit.

"Okay, you got me. That probably would've only worked on a five-year old. Why don't I get my fellow volunteer to vouch for me? Lucky for us, he's heading over here right now."

"Who-"

The words died on her lips as the man of both her dreams and nightmares cut a straight path towards her. She felt the blood drain and rush back to her face. Idly she wondered if he could hear her heartbeat the closer he came. It felt so loud in her ears; she was unsure if it was galloping from joy or dread.

Maybe both.

"Chiba-san, hello! What luck that you spotted us. I was just explaining to this lovely young lady-"

"Hello, Usagi-chan. Dr. Naitou."

"Mamoru-kun," she choked out softly.

"Oh! So you two are friends! What a coincidence! Chiba-san is one of my best volunteers, but I'm sure you already know that, Usagi-chan. Why don't you two chat for a bit before his next shift starts? I'll let the supervisor know you'll be a little late, Chiba-"

"NO! It's okay, really," Usagi said hurriedly, already moving to leave the awkward situation. It was too soon after her last 'episode' to be able to pretend that she and Mamoru were just bicker buddies. "I'm meeting my friends and I'm already very late. Thank you for your kind assistance earlier, Dr. Naitou. It was nice to meet you." She bowed deeply to the good doctor and sparing Mamoru a quick glance and a muttered goodbye, she soon disappeared amongst the throng of festival revelers.

"Well, that was unusual. Most of the time the ladies are running TOWARDS you, not away," the doctor said thoughtfully.

"Dr. Naitou, I-"

"I'm just teasing you, Chiba-san" Sometimes this bright young man needed to be a little less serious. "Anyways, I better get going. I've got some patients to meet at the hospital. Enjoy the rest of the festival!"

Mamoru watched the retreating back of the doctor feeling particularly unsettled about the past five minutes of his life.

And it all started and ended with one Usagi Tsukino.

Somehow, his eyes had been drawn to her. Even in this huge park with hundreds of people milling around, his gaze had somehow zeroed in on her petite frame. Something had tugged at him, pulling his eyes across the sea of revelers to land on her odango-head. If he was honest with himself, that was happening a lot more often these days.

He'd seen the thundering elephant of a man ram right into her, causing her to fall backwards. The sudden leap of alarm and concern in his chest had taken him aback. It had felt both foreign and familiar. He wasn't sure he liked it.

And if that wasn't strange enough, the sight of her in another man's arms, however briefly, had been strangely disconcerting. The fact that the man in question was his happily married older mentor didn't seem to register at all. Worse yet, when she started laughing…

Something tightened in Mamoru's chest just thinking about it. When he heard her sharing her carefree, infectious laughter with Dr. Naitou, he had felt oddly…bereft. As if there was a hole inside of him that he hadn't noticed was there till that moment. As if he was missing out on something important.

'That's ridiculous. It's not like I've never heard Usagi laugh before.'

"But not with you," a voice called out, causing his body to unconsciously tense. "Don't let her slip away again."

Startled, Mamoru looked around him, even as the 'voice' faded away to nothingness. "Sir." He touched the shoulder of the nearest person to him.

"What? I'm in a hurry here, buddy."

"Sorry, I was wondering if you said something just now?"

"Said something? I think you're hearing things, kid. Maybe you should go get yourself checked out. It's all those drugs you kids are doing these days. Messes with the head."

"Uh…thanks sir. I'll take that under advisement." Better to agree than protest that he didn't take drugs.

The man hurried away, leaving Mamoru alone again. He was just overreacting. The result of too many late night study sessions and not enough sleep, he figured. Shaking his head clear, he started walking back to the trailer.

And though he spent the next few hours working non-stop, patching up scraped elbows, handing out lollipops, and tending to dehydrated patients, a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl was never kept creeping into his thoughts at the oddest moments.

It was like she was haunting him.

And he wasn't sure if he was bothered by that or not.

'Damn.'

* * *

**- end of chapter 3 -**

* * *

Hello readers! Thanks for reading chapter 3 and continuing to follow this story even though my updates are so few and far between. I'll be taking a few liberties with the lyrics from "Almost Lover" as we go along, since I think I would have some difficulty fitting in the chorus three times over, for example. :) Thank you again for reading and please review – positive or negative, it's always appreciated!


End file.
